Its all fun and games Till someone gets hurt
by emoinyellowangelinblack
Summary: My plan was to make her fall in love with me. Gain her trust. Then push her and watch her fall. Yes it’s mean but hey I’m Draco Malfoy aren’t I?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer and a note:**_

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters except for my own ones. But of course you guys all know that. Now there is a mention of twilight and Edward Cullen ETC in this book I would like to say that I don't own any of that either. There will be a mention of Slipknot and Bullet for my valentine etc also nothing I own there.

The note is I'm planning on making this a longish (not novella worth) story and it will be my first official piece of work so I hope you enjoy it and please review because your reviews will help me and your input is welcome so please R&R

Xox ** emoinyellowangelinblack **

It's all fun and games…

…till someone falls in love.

Yet another boring day at the Slytherin table. I have Pansy Parkinson basically sitting on my lap and Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their gobs with food but at least I have the only person I would actually call a friend. Who is it? Blaise Zabini of course. He stood up and said "Gonna go mate I'm meeting up with Germilda Greens" then he showed a small smirk on his face. As he walked off I thought to myself, great he left me with this bunch off…damn Grangers looking fine this morning. SNAP out of it Draco this is a Mudblood you are thinking of but maybe it's time for a little bit of fun. Just then Professor Snape walked up to me and start to say "Draco, my boy Professor McGonagall would like a word with you in her office" and he walked off towards the staff table. I got to the staircase and said "Dumbledore" and all of a sudden I was in front of the Headmistresses office. I knocked on the door. "Come in" McGonagall said. I went in and saw her scribbling madly without one glance she said "Take a seat Mr. Malfoy Miss Granger should be here in a second." Granger? I thought to myself what would McGonagall need both Granger and I for? Guess I'll find out soon enough.

There was a timid knock at the door and Professor McGonagall said "Come in Miss Granger." The door opened slowly and she stepped in. It was a Saturday so we weren't in uniform. I had never paid close attention to her body before but she is HOT. Today she was wearing a tight fitting v – neck tee that showed that she had more assets then just brains, and she wore skinny leg jeans that hugged that perfect shape of hers. My thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall. "Now as you both know each year two seventh year students are chosen to be headboy and headgirl now this year has been incredibly hard as the school needed re-organization, after the tragic events at the end of last year." She paused and looked at me. I knew immediately what she was talking about. Of course it was the death of Dumbledore. The job I nearly did. She continued "As you can probably guess you two have been selected for the job. You will be sharing the heads dorm on the third floor. The password this year is Phoenix. Now of you go and get settled in your belongings will have been sent up there." We left the office and Hermione started to speed up a little. I'm guessing she didn't want to walk with "the ferret." I thought to myself this is the perfect opportunity for me to make a fool of Little-Miss-Know-it-All. "Granger?" I heard myself call out. She didn't stop but she said "What MALFOY?!" she sounded annoyed I began to speak and walk right next to her "I was thinking seeing as we will be living and working together, well, maybe we could be... civilized?" all of a sudden she stopped and so did I. "You!" she said "Draco Malfoy? Civilized? PFFFT as if you would can be civilized with anyone especially not a Mudblood such as myself!" she kept walking it was more like running actually. "I mean it I civilized not friends or anything, just cope with each other." By then we had reached the door of the common room but I had not realized. She said "Phoenix" and I looked at her and said "Huh?" The portrait door swung open and said "The Password. You have lost your mind Malfoy!"

The common room was amazing. Everything was gold and silver. I opened the door to the room that had on the door "Headboy" the walls were green and grey and the bed sheets were green and silver silk. On the walls were mounted pictures of all the greatest Quidditch players in the world. I loved this room. I went out into the common room and I saw her lounging on the couch reading a book. I looked at the cover and read the title "Breaking Dawn" she was intensely reading but I had had to get the ball rolling. I had to let the games begin. I sat down on the other couch and said "Breaking Dawn huh? Any good?" she didn't reply. "Hmm, obviously. So Granger you never did answer my question." I waited and all of a sudden she sighed and put down the book and simply said "Yes" she took the book and went to her room. My plan was to make her fall in love with me. Gain her trust. Then push her and watch her fall. Yes it's mean but hey I'm Draco Malfoy aren't I?

I heard a noise in the kitchen of the common room and I opened my eyes. I must have dozed off she was holding a bottle of RedCentaur and I said "You know granger that's not good for your health" she ignored me and placed the drink on a gold coaster and began to read the rest of the book. She had read well over half and was close to finishing. "What's it about?"I asked. She got up still reading climbed the stair and went into her room and returned with another book. She handed it to me the title read "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer I turned the book around and read the blurb. "Sounds good, but a bit girly" she simply stuck out one of her hands. I'm guessing she would say something like "Well no-one told you to read it" so I said "I'll give it a go."

I have to give it to Granger and those muggles. This is a really good book. Although this Edward Cullen character sounds totally up himself I mean sure you're a vampire and all but so what I'm a devilishly Handsome Wizard that's real. Beat that Cullen! All of a sudden I hear music blaring from Granger's room. "Liberate my madness..." Slipknot? Little Miss Goody two shoes listens to Slipknot? Now that's something I didn't expect. I decided to join her, let her get to know me. I knocked on her door and the music came to an abrupt halt. The door slowly swung open and Granger stood there half annoyed half surprised at my presents at the door. "Can I come in?" I asked. As she stepped away in approval I noticed her room, like mine were the colours of her house and with trimmings of gold. But unlike mine her walls were covered in poster of Slipknot, Bullet for My Valentine, Bring Me the Horizon, Paramore, Parkway Drive, I Killed the Prom Queen and much more. There was one wall that did not have any posters on it and that was because the whole wall was a shelf, half of held CDs and the other half contained books. I sat on the bed. "You listen to Slipknot?" I asked, actually I more like stated it. "You know Slipknot? After all they are a muggle band." She retaliated. I decided to tell her the stories of how sometimes I spend time as a muggle and not a wizard. It's fathers way of showing me how vile muggles are and he even sends me there as punishment. The only thing is I actually enjoyed it they can't do magic but they sure as hell can do amazing stuff. Like invent cool things like a CD player. We still use vinyl." She just stood there with her mouth wide open. "Who are you and what have you done to Malfoy?" she said still with absolute shock in her voice. "Hang on a sec" I said. I ran to my room and in a hidden department in my trunk I had a box of CDs. I carried it to her room. I opened the box and skimmed through the CDs I found the one I was looking for and handed it to her "The new Slipknot." she said excitedly "I haven't gotten this yet" she put it on and we sat talked and listen to music all night long.

A/N how was it? Please R/R


	2. chapter 2

"Draco Malfoy… my boy, you have caused me great disappointment. Your father told me that you would be faithful to yours truly…" I was kneeling at the presence of the Dark Lord. I could feel the evil energy seeping off him. Everything was so dark and so cold. "You forget, I can see everything you do. You want to become a death eater don't you? Well before that you need to show me exactly where your loyalties lie." I can see the anger in his crimson eyes, they pierced me. "Now go back and show me you deserve my trust. Before you go there Draco, you must learn that if you ever disobey me again then… CRUTIO!"

"SHIT!"

I woke up in a panic and I fell of the bed, I was sweating. Why was the carpet red? I must have fallen asleep in Grangers room damn! She got up all sleepy- eyed and said "Malfoy? What are you…? We didn't…? Did we…?" If my dream was really the Dark Lord sending me messages then I cannot risk being her friend "As if I would touch a filthy mudblood, especially not you Granger!" I picked up my box of CD's and stormed out. I decided to get a proper rest in my own bed. This time my dreams weren't a warning from the Dark Lord but a strange blur, a nightmare, that will haunt me forever… I was walking down to the lake and I see her, Hermione sitting there she seemed to be crying. My legs seemed to go faster as I saw this and I yelled out "Hermione!" she stood up not facing me not even turning her body and started to walk towards the lake she walked in and my legs stopped they were frozen to ground in mud. I yelled to her tried to stop her but I could do nothing. All of a sudden I hear a voice saying:

"Fell forth, destroy the source,  
Cant see and my voice is hoarse,  
Trying to wash your hands off,  
You should know better than to leave us in disgust,"

Those were lyrics to 'Scream' by Slipknot, and all of a sudden I hear "Filth! Filth! You are no more than Filth! Not pure! Not pure! Cover it in mud…" then the mud started to rise and I was becoming immobilized. "… Filthy! Filthy! MUDBLOOD YOU ARE!" I heard the footsteps and I closed my eyes and then I opened them she was pale and her eyes were completely she was drenched in blood and that's when I woke up. Breathing heavily I moved to the bathroom to shower and shake of the feeling and the memory.

I went to sit near the fire and write my DADA essay on Inferi and Dementors for Snape. Everyone was so shocked to see that he was back teaching at Hogwarts after he killed Dumbledore last year after all I could do it, I'm not a killer I was only thinking of doing it to protect my family the Dark Lord gave me a second chance but I endured days of pain and torture and so did mum that's why I still remain one the Dark Lord's side, for now. Then she came down the stairs her face tearstained and you could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. This made me feel incredibly bad. Who knew I made such an impression in just one night? I got up and said "Granger? Are you ok? I didn't mean it, I just, I'm… look I didn't mean to make you cry, please don't cry over me…" she looked at me and I saw fury enter her eyes. "NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU,FUCKING FERRET!!" she yelled and ran back to her room and I heard 'scream' blasting out of her radio. At that very moment in my mind there was the image of her face saying those lyrics over and over again. This made me think of my other dream of the Dark Lord and he said I wanted to be a Death Eater but the truth is I don't want to be. Its fathers wish that I join them, actually it's more like fathers orders that I join them. I was going to last year but the Dark Lord wanted to test me and asked me to kill Dumbledore. Just then an owl came swooping in and dropped a letter on my lap. The owl was followed by another and it dropped a box on the kitchen table. I put my letter on the couch and went to see the little box. It was addressed to Hermione. I was extremely curious but decided it was best to just stick to reading my letter. It was from my mother. It read;

_To my dearest Dracy,_

_I want you to know that I love you so much. I wanted you to know that I am safe but I have left home because I found that your father has been seeing another woman. I'm not sure who she is but your father has been cheating on me, on us both. I will in time have set up a new home for us don't you worry I am heading towards Aunt Bella's house to sought this out. Don't you worry I love you. Love from your mother._

All at once I felt all this emotions, all her pain seeping into my heart I could fucking kill him! But how could this be so? Fathers locked in up Azkaban isn't he? I decided to write back.

_Dearest mother,_

_I will kill him! He cannot have hurt you so. I have to ask how is he doing this? Isn't he in Azkaban please write back tell me your exact location and whether you will be ok where you are for a while. Remember even though aunt Bella is your sister she can be a bit tricky. She might offer you to the Dark Lord. Be careful P.S: mother I'm falling in love. Remember the girl I told you off that father would not approve? I think I love her! Love always Draco xoxox_

I would have to wait for any news from mother and I don't know how the ass did it but he cannot hurt the one person who showed me that I have a heart. The person I loved the most. My mum.

So I decided to go give Granger her package after all it could be important. I picked the box up and went to her room. Her door was left ajar and I could just hear her. She was on her phone. She had many muggle items and that doesn't surprise me.

"I don't know Sara, my life has just gone upside down you know? I feel like I'm drowning. I'm flooded by all these emotions…"

When Hermione mentioned drowning I replayed the image of her walking into the water. She continued.

"Well yesterday I thought I had a glimmer of hope a safe guard that would keep me from drowning in sorrows. I mean I can't tell Ron or Harry… well that's because, they're too busy and I thought he had changed you know? I told you I did. Yea him… he has a name you know. But I don't think he deserves to have a title other than Prick. He broke my heart this morning. I thought he had changed but he's still the heartless monster he has been for the last few years…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sorry this took a while but I just started to get into the routine of school. And I'm also planning of doing a side project of a small song fic but for now I'm going to write this chapter. This chapter I think will be in Hermione's POV and Draco's but first it's Hermione's.

Xox emoinyellowangelinblack

Sara is my best friend and she is my diary I love her like a sister and ok I will admit I have secretly liked Draco Malfoy, but recently he has been really nice and un- Draco like then he becomes a Malfoy again. So I was telling everything to Sara on the phone "What did he do?" Sara asked supportively. I explained everything she simply said he wasn't worth it. I heard something at my door and I went to inspect all there was a package for me and a familiar aroma, Lynx wizard to be precise. The scent Draco wears. I picked up the package and on the other end of the phone I hear "um… Hermione? Mi? Where are you?..." I said "Oh shit sorry Sar, I got my package from mum.

I closed my door and with the phone between my ear and shoulder I opened the package and I pulled out a letter from my parents:

_To our dearest Hermione,_

_How are you? How has school been so far?_

_I got a call from Dr. Mallech. He told us he had your pills ready to pick up. They are called Heymophilmebs and they are in the little purple container. He also gave us a little purple book that you need to fill out with how many your taking and what time etc it's all explained in the book. We don't understand why you didn't just skip your last year and stay home after all you are way too sick we do however care enough about you to let you continue on with your wish. Also included is the CD you wanted us to buy. Remember to call us, we love you dear always remember that no matter what happens to any one we will always love you more than anything in the world you are our pride and joy. Thinking of you always_

_Mum and dad._

Huh? Mum was writing as if I was going to die. Maybe she found out I was. But the doctor said whatever I had wasn't at killing stage. I said bye to Sara and sat on my bed and pulled out the little purple bottle, "Heymophilmebs" (pronounced heymo-fil-mebs) I said to myself. I took out the purple book and sat there and read.

(Draco POV)

She pulled out the little purple bottle, "Heymophilmebs" she said. I have to find out what that is. I ran to my room and thought to myself 'it's a muggle drug so it won't be in our library…' then I remember a thing called a laptop my friend Alyssa gave me last Christmas. She knew I secretly found muggle objects fascinating. I pulled it out and "Googled" Heymophilmebs.

A site called "Wikipedia" came up with information. I read through it and printed off some of the information. 'I'm going to help Hermione' I thought to myself. I emailed Alyssa and told her to find out as much as she could and email the information to me I have to make up for the pain I caused a possibly dying, beautiful girl. I mean… oh ok…no I'm just doing this because… she's…going to be angry when I meddle then I mess with her mind evil grins.

A/n okay so this is the shortest chapter EVER but I didn't have a way of continuing it without revealing Hermione's secret I don't know when will reveal it, or whether I reveal it in little or big bits. Tell me if you have a suggestion and I MIGHT use it (Of course credit will be shown) I just really want to write a song fic for a reason. Keep R/R because your reviews are what keep me going

Xoxo emoinyellowangelinblack


End file.
